Blue Crescent
Blue Crescent Description: Blue Crescent Island Roughly 15 miles from Waterport, Blue Crescent is the most secluded and uninhabited of the islands in the Farovian Sea. Wranglers traveling to this island must obtain top fishing gear due to the dangerous trek. Many say the journey is well worth it. Blue Crescent extends the fishing of WaterPort and Fishertonville with a whole new variety of fish and equipment available. But this variety and high rewards comes with a cost and only the most experienced wranglers should be traveling to Blue Crescent. Pole and boat damage may occur due to the larger and more dangerous fish on location, so only those with the best fishing equipment will prosper. (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) (To travel here, click here!) Getting to Blue Crescent Blue Crescent cannot be reached with the Beat up Dinghy thus this location is only accessible once you have the Mini Cruiser (and have it activated). Make sure you are equipped with the Steam Powered Hydro-pole or Sonar Pulverizer to successfully fish here - the other poles are not strong enough to fish at this location without frequent damages. What to Catch With only a handful of familiar fish on offer, the higher rewards of the fish here should whet the appetite of most new wranglers to the area. The Sapphire Shark Fish replaces the Hippie Fish (which replaced the Cubey Fish) as lowliest of catches and (with the appropriate pole and skill) two new fish should be available from the start; the Red Diablo Shark Fish and the Toro Fish. Note that although the Grim Fish can be found in Blue Crescent, it cannot be caught by the two recommended poles for this area (Steam Powered Hydro-pole and Sonar Pulverizer). Grim hunters can either risk using a weaker pole here, or head back to Fishertonville. Full descriptions of each Blue Crescent fish can be found in The Fish of Blue Crescent. What to Buy Blue Crescent's store stocks only the most advanced of equipment and skills. Blue Crescent is also where Cap'n Jozek has set-up the Blue Crescent repair shop where the underpaid deckhands will repair broken poles and boats and the Blue Crescent Fuel station where the Mini Cruiser can be refilled with Medium Grade Fuel. How to Play It is fortunate that the rewards of the fish at Blue Crescent are substantially higher than Fishertonville as wranglers will be predominantly here until they reach at least 600,000 points before unlocking Magma Reef and will be frequent visitors until 1.2 million points before Sans Culpra is available. What Chum The Blue Crescent store sells a new type of Chum: Fish Guts. Fish Guts has the same attraction as Cayenne Chum, but costs 80 gold per piece as opposed to Cayenne's 34 gold per piece price. Wranglers are advised however to use the new chum, as it is specifically designed for Blue Crescent, whereas the large fish of Blue Crescent will frequently manage to steal Cayenne. As the fish at Blue Crescent are worth a lot more than those at Waterport or Fishertonville, you will still make a nice profit using this more expensive chum here. Alternatively, if gold is at a premium, Loaf Chum (at an attraction rate of 1% less than Fish Guts or Cayenne) is a good choice, as it works well everywhere in Farovia except for Magma Reef. Sonar vs Hydro The slow leveling rate of the Sonar Pulverizer has caused many wranglers to state a preference for the Steam Powered Hydro-pole as the pole of choice in Blue Crescent, especially as the high earning Putrid Fish, Joan of Farovia Fish and the rest of the Hydro's pole exclusive fish are therefore easier to meet the pole requirements than the Sonar's equivalents. However, these are the only 'big' point earners on the Hydro. The Sonar has substantially more; Dr Deceit Fish, Rock Fish, Joan of Arc Fish, Chainsaw Marlin Fish, Scitzo Shark Fish, the Razor Shark Fish and the other pole exclusive fish. Essentially as Fish Wrangler is a game of chance, it may be possible for the Hydro to appear to out-perform the Sonar, but the numbers game suggests that the Sonar should still have the edge over the Hydro. Saving Fuel As the Mini Cruiser uses Fuel every cast, wranglers may be tempted to switch to the Beat up Dinghy whilst fishing in Blue Crescent. This is not a recommended strategy however. The fish at Blue Crescent are known to cause damage and the dinghy is an easier target than the Mini Cruiser. Wranglers employing this strategy may find themselves frequent visitors to the Blue Crescent repair shop. Once wranglers have travelled to Geminisles or Icelantica, the new cruisers provide a cheap way to fish here, just don't forget to change boats if you want to travel around Farovia. When to get the Secrets of Farovia skill While the Secrets of Farovia can be purchased at 800,000 points, this skill only unlocks one additional fish from the off; the high earning, but rare, Razor Shark Fish (the other fish this skill unlocks are the Sonar's augmented fish). The real benefit for this last skill doesn't manifest itself until 1.2 million points where it begins the journey to unlocking Sans Culpra. The optimal timing for purchasing this skill is therefore dependent upon other factors. Should gold be at a premium, then purchasing the skill can be delayed until nearer the 1.2 million point mark. On the other hand, if you participate in the Monthly Tournaments then you may look to ensure you have the skill by the time you reach the first Sonar day in your Wrangler's class where the possibility of catching a Razor Shark in the tournament can reward you with a high scoring points. Using other poles Any poles other than the Hydro-pole or Sonar are more susceptible to damage at Blue Crescent and using one will often yield the advice to "use a stronger pole as the fish here are quite strong". However, many wranglers have elected to level up lower poles, typically the Oak Branch or Broken Standard at Blue Crescent. The theory behind this strategy is that these beginner poles are only strong enough to catch the Hippie Fish at Blue Crescent. Most casts will therefore be misses, so by using Red Love Chum at this location, misses will not cost any chum thereby providing a 'cheap' way to use the leveling benefits of Red Love Chum without using an extortionate amount of this precious chum. The low cost of the repair of these poles still makes it a profitable venture Similarly, the Fancy Rifle-pole can catch Hippies and Grims at this location, the Excali-pole adds the Hate Fish to this list and the Necro-pole adds the more prolific Tiger Shark Fish, so the effectiveness of this strategy is diminished as stronger poles are used - especially as the cost of repair increases. Note that a crew trip can never break your pole, so you can switch to a pole with a high repair cost for crew trips only. Whether this is an appropriate strategy depends on your own personal goals. If you want to maximize the leveling benefits of Red Love Chum at minimal cost, then this method hits that mark. On the other hand, any misses do not yield any gold or points, so it ultimately depends on what your current targets are. Category:Islands Category:Blue Crescent Category:Farovian Sea